Conventional procurement applications are massive in scale and must operate with frequently updated data. Due to the nature of a procurement application, some attributes of data must be valid to justify an access to the procurement application. However, such crucial attributes may be developed only after the procurement application is designed and deployed. In such a case, the whole procurement application must be redesigned to support verification of the attribute. Redesigning a procurement application upon each emerging need for verifying a new attribute demands a lot of time and is very costly.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems for verifying a new attribute in a procurement application.